Positive
by firechloe
Summary: Sequel to 'Mommy' 8 years have passed and Maka finds herself in a bit of a situation. But with Kid by her side, will she be able to pull through? Somethings you have to let go, if they come back. It's meant to be. KidxMaka
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

It's been 8 years since Maka and Kid began dating. In that long stretch of time about a million things happened. The high school lovers got married. Liz moved in with, and was dating, Soul. They were in a bigger apartment then the one he shared with his technician. Patty is currently living in a spare room in her elder sisters apartment. Black*Star finally admitted his feelings and him and Tsubaki are currently engaged. Maka turned Soul into a Death Scythe but has remained his meister. They all graduated from the DWMA and remained a closely knit group of friends. But the craziness has yet to die down.

* * *

Maka was currently puking up the little bit of breakfast she had eaten. She didn't know what is was, but the second Kid began cooking the bacon, the smell just made her wanna puke. Which is exactly what she was doing. Kid crouched down next to her, holding her hair back as she spilled the contents of her stomach. It didn't bother him much, he was more worried about his beautifully, symmetrical wife. Her dry heaving eventually stopped and she wiped her mouth on some toilet paper before flushing the mess she had made. She stood up and walked to the sink, quickly brushing her teeth. She felt perfectly fine now.

"Do you have the stomach flu?" The tall, toned reaper wrapped his slender arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. The two looked into the mirror in front of them.

"I feel fine now. That was completely out of the blue." She pulled a brush out of the drawer and began brushing her long, ash blonde hair into a ponytail.

"I'll say. Was it the bacon?" He waited until she was done before lifting her up by the waist.

"I think so." She let him carry her out to the kitchen again.

"You're not American." He chuckled, Maka hit his arm playfully.

"You know I like bacon as much as the next guy, it's just the smell got to me." Kid set her on a plush chair before returning to the stove.

"I'll finish it off I suppose." He cleaned up his little mess and Maka ran to a closet quickly. Pulling out at least six scented candles and a box of matches. She quickly ran to different places on the first floor and lit them.

"The one thing I absolutely hate about bacon, the smell pollutes your house forever." She complained as she returned to the kitchen. She walked to the calendar on the fridge and inspected the little red stars she marked the previous month, then flipping back to November, the current month. She was a few days late. _'Eh, I tend to jump around.'_ She thought to herself and waved it off. If anything it made her life easier.

"Kid, what do we have planned for today?" She asked the shinigami, who was currently putting the last few plates into the dishwasher.

"Nothing much. Perhaps you can have a girls day out with Tsubaki? I've kept you to myself for the past few weeks." He joked, slamming the dishwasher shut before pouncing on the girl. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and just sat there.

"Maybe, I wonder how her wedding arrangements are going. I'll go call her." She concluded, pulling away from Kid and walking over to the phone located in the front room. She dialed the number she had memorized and waited for the soft voice of her friend to answer.

"Hello?"

"Tsubaki! I was wondering if you would like to go to Deathbucks?" Maka tapped her foot as a beat played in her head.

"That sounds great, Maka! Would you like to meet me there in an hour?" Maka agreed to the proposition and ran upstairs to get dressed. She settled with jeans, an older shirt, and some tennis shoes. She zipped on a jacket and told Kid where she was going.

"I have my phone with me if you need anything." She called as she walked out the door.

* * *

Maka and Tsubaki sat at a small rounded table by a window. They sat looking across from each other. A frappe in their hands.

"So how are the wedding plans going?" Maka questioned. They hadn't decided on much at all.

"Well, we decided to revolve the colors around blue and black with white here and there so it's not a Gothic type wedding. But it's hard to get Black*Star to even discuss the wedding. He just waves it off saying we have all the time in the world." The weapon explained.

"That's when you need to sit him down with options you picked and ask him to work on it with you." Maka didn't have much trouble with Kid. He wanted to go grand for her but they eventually agreed on a simple wedding in the garden outside the house. It was magical really.

"Yeah…Oh! Maka I almost forgot." The girl perked up, "Will you be my maid of honor?" She asked, Maka broke into a smile.

"Of course! I'd love to!" She exclaimed. Tsubaki seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"Glad I got that done." She said to herself. She seemed to brush the wedding subject aside as she asked her next question.

"So how was your morning?" It was a simple enough question.

"I actually threw up." Maka laughed it off, taking a sip of her frappe. Tsubaki gasped.

"Oh! Are you sick? I feel horrible for dragging you out here!" Maka set her hand on the panicking weapons hand.

"It's okay, I'm fine now." She calmed her down before pulling her hand away.

"Kid just started making bacon and the smell made me puke. Then I felt fine afterwards." Tsubaki sat in silence.

"Like morning sickness?" Her question surprised Maka.

"As in, like pregnant morning sickness?" Tsubaki just nodded.

"No way. I can't be pregnant." Maka scoffed, relaxing in her chair.

"What about your period?" Tsubaki asked quietly, it's not like it would be bad if she was pregnant. Her and Kid have been married for nearly a year. So as long as the child is his it should be fine.

"I'm a week off but I do occasionally get like that." She tried to convince herself and Tsubaki that she wasn't pregnant.

"Haven't you and Kid done…'it' before?" The dark haired girl asked shyly. Maka blushed,

"Well, yeah." She chocked on her words. Tsubaki stood up and grabbed Maka's hand. Whisking her out of the café and onto the street.

"We're getting a test to be sure." Tsubaki ordered. Maka was taken aback by the usually hesitant girls assertive manor. They reached a general store and Tsubaki told Maka to stand outside. Maka waited in slight anticipation. It would be kind of nice to have a child with Kid. Her anxiety level heightened when Tsubaki came out with a small plastic bag.

"Come on. My house." Tsubaki led the way and eventually they arrived at a decent sized, split level home. Maka was glad when she noticed Black*Star wasn't home. Tsubaki shoved three boxes into her hands.

"Pee on each of those and lay them out for three minutes." Tsubaki ordered, ushering Maka into the bathroom.

* * *

Maka waited nervously. The three tests were sitting on the counter. She kind of wanted a baby, but what if Kid didn't. Maka didn't know what side to choose when it came to this. She jumped when her phone went off, signaling that the three minutes were up. Maka stood up from the rim of the bath tub. Her leg were shaking and so were here hands. She checked the box. Two lines meant positive, one line was negative. She set the box back down and glanced at the tests.

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Positive._

"I'm pregnant." Maka said shakily.

* * *

SURPRISE! I just got really excited for this sequel and couldn't wait. This chapter is slow and I'm very inexperienced when it comes to writing about pregnancies but my mom has had like a million kids so I think I'll do a fairly decent job...hopefully. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review! (Sorry for the bad name, I really wanted to get it online:3)


	2. Chapter 2

"Maka…you okay in there?" Tsubaki called out to the meister.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered, retrieving the tests and walking out of the bathroom. She stared at nothing in particular and handed the taller girl the tests. She examined them and squealed, hugging the blonde.

"This is great Maka!" She cheered. She noted her friends lack of enthusiasm and stood up again.

"Maka, everything okay?"

"What if Kid doesn't want a child. He might leave me." Maka let her insecurities take over, she knew deep down he would never do that, but her mind kept pushing the thought up front and center. Tsubaki scolded her,

"You know Kid would never do that! He loves you and I'm sure he'll love this child. Don't even think that way missy."

"Yeah, I know." Maka continued looking at nothing. She was excited, but the awful thoughts buried the wonderful feeling. Tsubaki kept glancing between the tests and Maka, she held them in the air.

"I'll get rid of these for you." She stated kindly, walking off to her kitchen. Maka just nodded.

"Hey, Tsubaki. I'm gonna get going…thanks for everything." She called as she made her way to the door. Tsubaki didn't want to let her go, she knew something was wrong and definitely didn't want to let her walk off like that, but reluctantly she let her go.

* * *

Maka made her way through the streets of Death City. It was a bit cold due to the winter months coming up. Maka rested her hands in her pockets. She didn't know how she was going to tell Kid.

"I don't have to tell him right away. I have a good month, right?" She muttered to herself. This definitely was shocking news. At least she wasn't in high school and pregnant though. She could practically hear the taunts that would be directed towards her if that were the case. Maka slowly came to a halt, a memory almost was playing through her head.

_She glanced down at the child holding her hand. He had green eyes, ready to face the day. His three white stripes accented the black hair on his left side. Then she heard it. The whispers, the rumors._

_"Did you hear?"_  
_"Maka Albarn got knocked up."_  
_"What a slut."_  
_"So much for goody two shoes."_  
_"She probably had to pay them with her lack of a rack."_

Maka snapped back to reality when people began brushing by her. She stood there before shaking her head. When did that happen? Who was that kid? It felt like it happened before… Maka shrugged off the strange sense of déjà vu and continued her way to Gallows Manor.

* * *

The door quickly opened and closed, Tsubaki felt a gust of wind hit her and she turned her head, finding Black*Star raiding the fridge.

"Hey honey." She greeted.

"Hey." Was all she got from the assassin. She returned to her magazine she was reading. Meanwhile, Black*Star was ripping open a pack of gushers. It didn't matter how old you were, those things are delicious. He took a good handful and stuffed them in his mouth. Soon, he finished off the package and opened the lid to the trash, only to be stopped by three suspicious sticks laying on the top. He took one and read the words printed on it, '_Pregnancy Test'._ he immediately began panicking. Glancing over the meaning of the stripes he checked each test before tossing them where they were and charging into the living room.

"You're pregnant?" He shouted, not angry. Just surprised. Tsubaki jumped at his sudden outburst. Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly blurted out an answer,

"They're not mine, they're Maka's." She quickly covered her mouth as the realization dawned on her.

"Maka's pregnant?" He questioned, slightly glad his fiancé wasn't pregnant. He preferred waiting a little longer is all. Wait, his childhood friend was pregnant? Without a thought he darted out the door. He needed confirmation.

"Black*Star wait!" Tsubaki called after him. He wasn't supposed to know until Maka told him! Tsubaki felt horrible.

* * *

"I'm home." Maka called out as she wearily pushed open the doors to her home before closing them behind her. She didn't have the courage to tell Kid yet. She just wanted this stressful day to end.

"How was Deathbucks?" He replied, presumably from the living room. Maka slipped off her shoes and hung up her jacket before walking towards his voice. She found him sitting on the couch reading through some files. Since they graduated, he's began working alongside his father at the academy. He thankfully had a flexible schedule and the weekends off.

"Fine, she asked me to be her maid of honor." She explained before plopping onto the couch and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"That's good." He mumbled, finishing up a file before setting it on the coffee table in front of him. His full attention now on his wife.

"Already tired?" He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her.

"It's just been a weird day." She sighed, snuggling up against him.

"Just relax." He set his head on top of hers, closing his eyes. They rested like that for a few moments before being rudely interrupted when someone seemed to burst through the grand doors.

"Maka!" A familiar voice called. She sat up and turned towards the front hall. Black*Star?

"You're pregnant?" He exclaimed. Maka's face went white as a sheet. That's when Tsubaki came stumbling in. She got one look at Maka and hit Black*Star on the back.

"You weren't supposed to know!" She cried before turning to Maka.

"He found the tests and I accidentally slipped and then I couldn't stop him and I'm so sorry." She tried apologizing to the once again frozen blonde.

"You're pregnant?" Kid asked from behind her. Maka quickly turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I was going to tell you soon I just wasn't ready." She explained quickly, her fingers messing with each other. She felt two hands on her shoulders. She flinched, terrified he would scold her. He would never do that and she knew. It was just natural for her to think the worst sometimes.

"That's wonderful Maka! We get to have a child together!" He cheered before grabbing her waist and lifting her into the air. Maka felt a wave of relief pass over her.

"I'm so glad you're not mad." She admitted. Kid gave her a confused look.

"Why on earth would I be mad?" He set her down gently.

"I'm not sure, I was just nervous." Maka looked up into his eyes innocently.

"Okay, hold up." Everyone turned towards Black*Star.

"So Kid fucked Maka and now they have a kid?" He asked, wanting to make sure. Maka felt her eye twitch.

"Maaakaaa-" Black*Star's eyes widened with worry and fear.

"CHOP!" She yelled, whizzing a book across the room and nailing him in the face.

"You got some distance on that one." Kid inserted through his laughs.

"Don't put it like that you idiot." Maka crossed her arms and let out a sigh.

"We'll just be heading home. Again, I'm really sorry." Tsubaki began dragging the semi-conscious Black*Star out the door.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." Maka reassured as she went to close the door behind the couple.

* * *

So sorry, I was supposed to have this up like 4 hours ago! But the deja vu part may look a little familiar to some of you:3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Maka returned to her seat on the couch, soon accompanied by none other than Death the Kid. He draped his arm over her shoulder and she cuddled up against him.

"What do you think it is?" Maka mumbled.

"Hm?" Kid looked down at Maka, clearly confused.

"Do you think the baby is going to be a boy or a girl?" She asked, looking up into his questioning gaze. Kid hummed in thought before answering.

"I have a hunch, it's a girl." He proclaimed.

"I honestly think it's a boy." Maka disagreed with her lover.

"Oh really? Either way, I just hope somehow your genes keep them from getting these damn asymmetrical lines." he seethed, glaring at his bangs hanging above his eyes.

"You'll love them anyway." She playfully poked the reaper in the ribs. Kid quickly pecked Maka on the cheek.

"Of course I will. They're bound to be beautiful like their mother." He charmed. Maka giggled, sometimes she felt like they were in high school again. But, when seeing the new students at the DWMA she felt old and sort of sad. Each room, hall, and even bathroom seemed to hold a precious memory, good or bad.

"Or handsome like their father." She countered. He chuckled but soon froze, catching Maka's attention.

"We have to tell Soul, Liz, and Patty before Black*Star does." He groaned.

"Shit." Was her only reply.

* * *

There they sat. Soul and Liz on one couch while Kid sat in a leather chair, Maka in his lap. The silence was extremely uncomfortable. Patty's giggles from the next room over didn't help either.

"Did something happen?" Soul asked his partner. Something was definitely off, he could tell. Maka was messing with the diamond ring adorning her finger.

"Well…" She tried several times to get it out, Soul and Liz waited eagerly.

"I got Maka pregnant." Kid said rather bluntly. Maka glared at him. She despised the way he still wore a stoic, emotionless mask while around strangers or their friends, rarely showing any emotion until they were alone.

"What!" Soul yelled, springing up from his spot. Maka rolled her eyes. Leave it to Soul to be overprotective even AFTER you're married.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." She confirmed. While Soul was stuttering, Liz got up and pounced on Maka, practically squeezing her to death.

"C-can't breath…" She managed to choke out. Liz let a small "Oops" slip as she let go.

"That's wonderful! Isn't it Soul?" Liz turned to her boyfriend, beaming. A small threat glistened in her eye and Soul gulped before composing himself. A smirk slipping onto his face.

"Maybe your boobs will grow a little, tiny tits." Maka was about to split his skull in two but Kid wrapped his arms around her waist, anchoring her to him. She growled at the laughing albino. Everyone was silenced when Patty came bursting through her bedroom door and pointed at the couple that were seated.

"Name the baby Patty! Or Patrick if it's a boy!" She pretty much demanded.

"Someone was eavesdropping," Kid muttered under his breath. Liz suddenly perked up,

"Oh, what are you going to name the baby?" Maka cursed Patty for bringing it up,

"We don't know yet," She sighed and Liz stooped down to get in her face.

"You know…Elizabeth seems to be pretty popular these days."

"You don't want something common, Soul's cool and unique." Soul interjected. Maka had to admit, she always did like his name but it would be annoying having a Soul Jr. running around. Not to mention it would give his ego an unneeded boost. Maka looked at Kid, he just shrugged.

"We'll tell you when we decide." She stated. Patty frowned and stomped back into her room. Maka sat up and Kid followed. They began to make their way to the door, hand in hand.

"Bye, make sure you keep Soul in check Liz!" She tossed over her shoulder,

"Always do! Call me later and be safe!" She ordered with a laugh.

"Bye guys." Kid halfheartedly waved, knowing it would make Maka happy, and it did just that. She smiled and walked down the street, deciding for both of them that they were walking home. They eventually reached a busy intersection so Kid let go of her hand to reach over and press a button to cross. Then Maka felt a feeling of déjà vu rush over her.

_She felt that little hand in hers again. She looked down to see the same boy from earlier. Kid was holding his other hand. As they passed crowds of people Maka heard various comments such as,_

_"What a cute family!"_  
_"Kind of young-"_  
_"Cute little boy!"_

"Maka!" She glanced around trying locate the voice. Maka felt the smaller hand disappear and she looked down somewhat frantically, finding a larger one replacing it. She realized it was just Kid.

"You okay? You seemed to have spaced out for a second there." She could see the worry in his eyes but just smiled and tugged him forward with her as she crossed the street.

"Just thinking about what to name the baby!" She said happily, Kid sighed and caught up with her, removing his hand from hers and quickly placing his arm around her waist, forcing her closer. Maka rested her head on the shinigami's shoulder. She needed to know. _'Am I crazy? Who is that boy and why does he look so much like Kid?'_ She played with the thought in her head before another one popped up.

"Perhaps we should stop by the academy and tell your father? I feel like it's a more face to face kind of announcement you know?" She suggested. Kid agreed and they made their way to the DWMA.

* * *

"MAAAAKAAA~" Rang the voice of none other than Spirit Albarn. He made an attempt to hug her but Maka quickly whipped out her thickest dictionary and gave him a nice, hard chop. Kid couldn't help but chuckle at her antics.

"Hey, hiya! What do you two need?" Greeted the death god in front of them.

"Hello Lord Death!" Maka gave a quick bow.

"Father." Kid bowed his head.

"No need to be so formal! A nice wave will suffice." Lord Death said in the goofy voice of his.

"Well, anyway. Kid and I have an announcement." She began, Kid grabbed her hand and gave her a quick smile of reassurance. She felt yet another wave of déjà vu and was admittedly becoming annoyed by it, though this time she only felt a blanket of worry cover her and she felt like she needed to find a soul. She shook it off quickly and turned towards Lord Death again, a smile plastered on her features.

"We're having a baby!" She cheered, Lord Death clapped his hands,

"That's wonderful!" He exclaimed. But it seems Maka's father chose the wrong time to recover.

"I'll kill you for deflowering my little girl!" He let a blade jut out of each arm and ran after Kid.

"Reaaaaaaper chop!" Lord Death kindly knocked out Spirit.

"Anyway, I'm so excited for you two! May I suggest a name?" He requested. Maka politely nodded her head and waited for the answer.

"Xavier." He suggested. Odd, Maka had liked that name for a long time. Since high school was it? Kid spoke up.

"I kind of like that name." He answered honestly, looking at Maka for her opinion.

"I love it." She admitted. "So if it's a boy, do you want to name him Xavier?" Maka asked her husband.

"Are you sure? I'm fine with it but I want to make sure you like it." Maka nodded eagerly.

"Yep! Then we can think of a girl name some other time." She explained.

"Great! I thought the name might appeal to you two! Now off you go! Remember Maka, you're eating for two now!" He reminded her and watched as the two walked out of the Death room.

"Such a shame they don't remember the dear little boy." He said quietly to himself. His mask contorted into an almost sad look.

* * *

Hey! Sorry it's been so long. I don't usually take this long, but I got into drawing recently so I've been playing around with that. I don't know if a chapter will be up tomorrow. I'll be celebrating my birthday (I feel like it's going to be yet another normal day, seems none of my friends remembered it and my dad forgot too...) so I should have something up. Hope you enjoy and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

The first month went by relatively quickly. Maka's appearance didn't change much but the signs proved otherwise. She was constantly peeing along with the occasional morning sickness. It wasn't bad at all, mostly when someone cooked fresh meat. There was one night when Maka scared Kid though.

She climbed into bed, tired from her busy day of teaching. A few days a week Maka would go to Shibusen to give a few demonstrations or assist in a lesson. But her job mostly consisted of taking quick missions with Soul. Recently, since the discovery of her pregnancy, Lord Death wouldn't let her take up any missions and Soul seemed to be against it too. So reluctantly, she agreed to wait until after the child was born. But in the meantime, she began teaching more, leaving her very fatigued at the end of the day. She pulled the blanket over her weary form and felt the mattress shift beneath her. A warm form laid down and Maka felt herself subconsciously snuggling closer to it. An arm tucked itself under her waist while another set itself over her chest. Maka grunted uncomfortably before complaining.

"Kid, move your arm. It's hurting my boobs." She whined, the arm quickly retreated and Kid sat up, his face in front of hers.

"Is something wrong?" His tone was obviously worried and Maka sighed at his surprising lack of knowledge.

"No, it's normal in the first few months. Read a book on it or something." She tiredly explained before rolling onto her side and falling asleep.

She woke up the next morning, surprised to find Kid not sleeping beside her. She checked the kitchen, the living room, and finally settled on checking the library. When she got there she found him sleeping on the couch. The table in front of the couch was littered with books on pregnancy and raising a child. A warm smile took place on her lips as she retreated to the hall. Opening a closet and grabbing a blanket. She returned to the devoted reaper and removed the book off his chest, replacing it with the blanket. She brushed his hair out of his eyes and placed a quick kiss on his forehead before continuing downstairs to make breakfast.

Black*Star was surprisingly interested in the concept too. He would often visit Maka, questioning "Why she wasn't fat yet" and asking about a million questions about the child. Tsubaki would usually help her with the awkward questions and she would answer the rest with as much patience as she could muster. But it eventually snapped and she would have to force him out of the house, telling him to ask another day.

She also had her first doctors appointment about a week after finding out. They confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. Though they couldn't tell the gender yet, the baby was forming a few organs and their spinal cord. Maka was fascinated by the small form on the screen she was watching. The pictures she got of the ultra sound were put it on the fridge. It would make her smile when she woke up and seeing that first thing in the morning.

For the most part she was mentally stable, but she did have her moments. One day she was extremely tired and she thankfully had the day off. So in her husbands sweatpants and one of his big t-shirts she made her way to the living room with a bowl of popcorn and water. As she was practically juggling the two on her journey to the living room, the bowl of popcorn spilled onto the tile. She just snapped. She felt so incredibly emotional and ended up falling to the ground in tears and laying there until Kid found her when he came home. Needless to say, he was afraid to leave her home the next day, but Maka just looked back on it and laughed at how stupid the situation was.

A few days later, Maka was in her usual school attire which consisted of a skirt similar to her red plaid one she used to wear only in black and white. It seemed to hug her hips a little more than usual. She shook it off, considering it to be the babies fault. She then put on her white, button up, dress shirt and her black jacket with short sleeves. Her hair pulled into a high pony tail. On this particular day she decided to wear a pair of black boots she found in the shoe closet. Her ankles were too swollen to wear those dumb heels. She made her way to the school, reflecting on the 'naughty teacher' vibe the students seemed to get from her. She didn't think much of it, she just always wore clothes like this. Not like she's 40 years old or something and she definitely was not tolerant of inappropriate behaviors. She walked into the NOT class she was teaching for Sid today. Him and Nygus seemed to have something come up. A request from Lord Death more than likely. She set her books down on the desk before her. Right in the middle of all the rows of desks. Similar to a college classroom. She got a few odd stares from the students before the bell rang. She claimed their attention and made a few announcements.

"Hello class. I'm Mrs. Albarn and I am subbing for Sid. You will respect me and your fellow classmates and will remain quiet unless called on during the lesson." She quickly laid down the law. And as expected there was someone who retaliated.

"And what makes you so special?" A blonde girl challenged. Maka cocked an eyebrow before sighing.

"Are you familiar with the Death Scythe Soul Eater?" She questioned the girl. Her and half the class seemed to swoon at the mention of the name.

"Even when he graduates he still has fan girls." She mumbled.

"I'm his meister." She stated firmly, glaring at the arrogant girl. The blond simply scoffed,

"Yeah right, you probably got him after he became a Death Scythe." She obviously wasn't backing down.

"I am Demon Scythe Meister Maka Albarn. Graduate of Death Weapon Meister Academy's EAT class and a three star meister. I was also a member of the Spartoi, the creator and only meister of the Death Scythe Soul Eater. Not to mention my husband is also the son of Lord Death himself. So unless you wish to visit the Death Room, I suggest you pipe down." She sneered. She wasn't one to boast, but students like this frustrated her beyond belief. She left the rest of the class speechless. She smiled brightly, only confusing the class more, before she began the lesson without interruption.

* * *

Okay, a few things. First of all, thank you for the birthday wishes and symmetrical cakes lol. Now onto the REAL info. I've decided I will divide the pregnancy into months. Giving a summary of events that happened throughout that month. So a guaranteed 8 more chapters. Also, I haven't had the time to buy the second chapter of the manga Soul Eater, so if any information is wrong I apologize. Last two things, I kept Maka's last name Albarn just for the sake of it and I figured Maka isn't one to take BS but can also be really sweet. So that's why I added the classroom scene. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

It was a quiet Sunday, Kid was rubbing Maka's feet much to her liking. Her feet had began swelling a little bit and it was not fun to walk around. Today also marked month two of our meister's pregnancy.

"What should we name the baby if it's a girl?" Kid asked, he hit a certain spot on her foot and she sighed in relief.

"I was thinking, would you mind if we named it after my mother?" She looked up at him with her big emerald eyes, pleading.

"Kami, right?" He questioned. Maka quickly nodded her head. "Sound's good to me. It's a pretty name." The shinigami complimented and Maka smiled, laying her head on the edge of the couch again.

"Wanna know what I've been craving?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hm?" He continued to rub her feet. He's been such a big help and so supportive. Maka sometimes wondered how she managed to get a husband like him.

"Pasta~" She purred. Just the thought of it made her want to drool. It was that bad. Kid only chuckled at her expression of pure bliss.

"I do believe I have the ingredients." He set down her feet, earning a small whimper.

"Would you mind making it?" She asked as sweetly as possible. Kid agreed and walked off to the kitchen, leaving Maka to rest her head, shutting her eyes and relaxing.

_"Pasta!"_

Maka bolted upright. Was that a little boy she just heard? She kept quiet for a few seconds, only hearing the clanking of pots and pans in the kitchens.

"Weird…" She murmured as she returned to her resting spot on the couch.

* * *

"When is everyone coming?" Maka asked as she went to join Kid in the kitchen.

"I think they said 5:30." He replied. Busy trying to make some gravy.

"You do realize it's 5:15 right?" She asked. They were expecting their friends for Christmas Eve. They had made it sort of a tradition to come to the mansion and hold a big dinner for the lot of them.

"What?" Kid asked, whirling around to look for any trace of a lie on Maka's face.

"Yeah," She gestured towards the clock on oven which now read 5:17.

"Dammit." He mumbled, knocking it into second gear and whizzing around the kitchen.

"Calm down Kid, they aren't expecting it to be ready just yet." Maka tried to get the reaper to calm a little.

"No, it needs to be ready and set up symmetrically, I can't let my friends look down on me! They expect the best from me and-"

_Poof._

Kid found himself standing in front of Maka, a face full of flour.

"I said calm down." She giggled at the sight of his powdery face.

"Oh I'll get you." He smirked. Maka squeaked and ran to get out of the kitchen, only to have Kid sweep her off her feet quite literally. He grabbed a handful of flour and stuffed it in Maka's face, she sneezed and glared at him. He chuckled, setting her down. She straightened her shirt and walked gracefully to the sink. She switched on the faucet and Kid didn't think much of it. Assuming that was her signal that she was done. Boy he was wrong.

"This is war!" She screeched, tugging out the sprayer attached to the hose by the sink. Pulling the trigger and dousing him in water. Kid observed the damaged done while Maka mockingly blew a quick puff of air over the nozzle of the sprayer. A smug look on her face. Kid held his hands up in surrender and the blonde set the weapon back in its designated place. The plotting reaper smirked as he walked up to the petite woman. He bent down and busied her with a kiss. Meanwhile, reaching over for the recently sheathed hose. Once he pulled it out to a comfortable length, he quickly pulled away and sprayed her, not stopping until she was dripping wet. He mocked her earlier actions and put the sprayer back. Maka immediately ran up and latched onto his back, wiggling around to make sure she got every inch of him wet as best she could, ignoring his protests. Kid finally managed to turn around and the shorter meister let go, dashing into the living room. Kid followed, hesitantly walking into the middle of the room. The wet foot prints had faded away before reaching the carpet.

"Ha!" She shouted before pouncing onto her husband from behind. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. He surprisingly caught her, preventing her from falling. She leaned in, her lips next to his ear and whispered seductively,

"I win," Plopping a nice big kiss on his cheek, she hopped off his back and pranced up the stairs to change her clothes, muttering something about pocky and ten doctors. Kid shook it off as hormones as he began walking toward the kitchen, only to freeze in horror at the incredibly asymmetrical mess.

_Ding dong._

_Snap._

Off went the doorbell along with what little sanity Kid had kept.

* * *

Okay, first off. KiMa=KidxMaka right? Well switch KiMa around and you get Kami! Which also is Maka's mothers name. Sorry, I just found that slightly ironic. Also, I've been obsessed (I mean OBSESSED like crazy One Direction fangirls obsessed) with Doctor Who lately, and the 10th Doctor is my favorite so that's what the 'ten doctors' thing was about, Kid just misheard it. The reason for the extended time between chapters is the cause of school coming up. I sadly go back to that hell this Wednesday, so that will take away a lot of my writing time, but I have a study hall and often nothing to do so I'll figure something out and get you guys these (hopefully longer) chapters as quick as possible. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

The vomiting.

Oh, the vomiting hit like a tidal wave on this month. Day after day, Maka found herself with her head hanging over the toilet. It frustrated her, she had lost interest in quite a few meals along this time. She really felt like crap when Kid was at work. He wasn't there to rub her back and hold her hair out of the way. She understood, in fact. She forced him to go to work every day. He couldn't afford to miss out on reaper training just because his wife wanted to have him all day. For the greater good, is what she told herself.

"At least it's getting better." She mumbled as she followed her routine of puke, brush teeth, read a book. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had actually sat down and paid attention to the book she read. Sure she read all the time but lately, she would skim the words on the pages and quickly loose interest before going to do something else. Maka decided that was going to change.

She walked into a room in on of the hallways going off the main entrance. Towards the back was a small studio, almost looked like a recording booth. She got on the laptop and brought up some instrumental music. That way she could listen but not get caught up in the lyrics.

She returned to the living room, plucking a book off the book shelf titled _'World War Z'_ Seemed interesting enough.

The meister ended up reading for hours. Only interrupted when Kid came home. She mumbled a quick "Hey" before returning her attention to this dystopian themed book. It was intriguing all right.

"Maka, when do we have that one ultrasound?" Kid called from who knows where. The bookworm had noticed her music was turned off. She placed a bookmark in the novel.

"In two weeks on a Tuesday." She replied, slowly standing up. She had put on a few pounds too. Not to mention she almost always felt bloated and her pregnancy was beginning to show through.

She traveled into the kitchen where the shinigami had begun making their dinner. The poor guy has been so eager to help. She quickly traveled down a hallway and put some slow music on. When she returned to her reaper, she wrapped her thin arms around his waist. Barely connecting her small hands on the other side.

"Take a break, you just got home from work." She persuaded him, Kid kept chopping his fruit.

"But you're hungry aren't you?" He threw over his shoulder, almost ignoring the presence of Maka's arms.

"Oh not really, I can wait." She murmured. Kid raised an eyebrow and looked at her but settled on complying with her wishes. Her emerald green eyes enchanted him as he grabbed her hand and extended it to the side, wrapping his other arm around her waist securely. Drawing her closer to him. Maka followed his actions in a more laid back manner.

"We haven't danced like this in a while have we?" She questioned, her honest eyes almost piercing his soul. Not unlikely, but the feeling was all the same. He always wondered how her eyes could intimidate yet comfort him at the same time. It was one of the many things he adored her for.

"Not since our honey moon I believe. Shows how busy we both have become." He replied, they swayed to the music playing in the room. It echoed through the house, bounced off the walls.

"It feels so empty in here." Maka noticed, she lazily glanced around the entrance hall they had danced into. Kid leaned down, his warm breath hitting Maka's cheek.

"Perhaps we should fix that." Maka giggled, looking down at the small baby bump that had formed.

"I think we already have." Kid laughed quietly, lifting his head up to rest his chin on the meister's head.

"You know, when I first enrolled into the DWMA, I knew you were beautiful, I just thought you and Soul had a thing." He admitted, causing Maka to make an attempt to look up. Only rewarded with a spectacular view of his neck.

"Why would you think that?" She inquired. Her and Soul? That's just silly. They're like polar opposites. No, they ARE polar opposites!

"I don't know, you guys just had a close bond. In relationship and soul. An unbreakable bond." He let his thoughts slip out as he gazed at the wall behind them.

"But, unknown to you, I was forming a similar bond with a certain grim reaper." Kid pulled away and gave her a questionable look.

"He has this wonderful hair, glowing eyes, a lean build. Not to mention his personality. He was such a gentleman. But I have to admit, he was pretty dense." She snuggled her head against his chest, which vibrated as her words drew out a good laugh.

"That's strange, there's this girl. She has beautiful eyes like the forest. You could get lost in them for days. Her hair was golden and perfectly symmetrical. She was quite pleasing to the eye too." He removed his hand from hers and tilted her chin up, staring into her eyes, his voice lowering as he finished his sentence, squeezing her butt gently. Maka squealed and hit his chest playfully.

"Seems someone is a naughty, naughty boy." The blonde girl teased.

"Oh, is that so?" He played along, lowering his head slightly.

"I think a punishment is in order." She said huskily before capturing his lips. Kid just smiled into the kiss. One of the few things he liked about her pregnancy, was her random spikes in her hormonal levels. More specifically the _good_ ones.

* * *

Tell me if I like crossed a line. I feel rather iffy about this chapter. Anyway, this is just a quick chapter I wanted to get in before bed (supposed to be asleep 40 minutes ago...) But school starts tomorrow and I'm going in a new person. I have a slightly different hair style and a new attitude. (More openly nerdy, lonerish...) so we'll see how many friends I can loose in a day! But I should have a fair amount of time to write after school and it's also the big FOUR month milestone. So many things can happen in a pregnancy at this time. So many ideas! However, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

"You ready to figure out what this thing is?" Kid asked as he led Maka out to a car he had started up. The pregnant women shot him a glare before stepping inside the vehicle. Waiting for him to get in on the drivers side before scolding him.

"Don't refer to our baby as a 'thing'" Kid chuckled as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Not much else to call it until we figure out the gender, darling." The car hummed to life and the two began driving towards the doctors office.

"When we find out, you better not call him or her a thing." Kid thought it was ironic, not too long ago she was complaining about how she wanted this _thing_ out of her. Guess her cramps were getting worse.

"I solemnly swear." He saluted. The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet until they reached the office. The couple walked in and Maka was situated onto an examining table.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind lifting your shirt up, we could begin the ultrasound!" The doctor was all smiles. She was genuinely kind, but Maka never did like doctors. Stein was to blame for that. Never the less, the blonde girl complied, shivering when the 'transmission gel' as the nurse called it, was applied. Kid held her hand and watched the procedure intently. Checking off the events as they went on. He had read up about ultrasounds. They weren't going to do one thing wrong to Maka.

"Now this is the transducer. It's the tool that will detect the baby, the transmission gel helps with the sound waves and detecting the baby. Similar to echolocation which is used by bats." The women kindly explained as she messed with a few buttons and laid the transducer on Maka's abdomen. The meisters watched as the screen displayed their unborn child for the second time. It certainly looked more human then their previous check up.

"17 week, looks like everything is developing quite nicely. Everything looks like it's moving along smoothly." The doctors noted as she examined the screen. She looked back at the couple with a large smile on her face. This was her favorite part.

"Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" Maka looked at Kid and he just nodded.

"Yes please." Maka confirmed. The women smiled brighter and looked back at the screen. She always loved the reaction of the parents when the gender was discovered. She looked around, searching for those certain defining qualities of either a male or female.

"It's a girl!" She concluded. Maka continued to gaze at the monitor. Kid laughed.

"I told you it was a girl." He boasted, Maka just nudged his hand and looked up at him, her expression radiating joy.

"We're having a baby girl…" She couldn't believe it, she honestly thought it was a boy. But none the less, this baby would be adorable.

"Would you like me to send some photos home with you?" The doctor asked, her fingers poised, ready to print.

"Yes, that'd be great." Maka mumbled, still taken aback. It just hit her. She was really _pregnant_.

The lady printed out their photos and sent them on their way.

Upon arriving home, Maka immediately ran over to a mirror on the wall and called for Lord Death.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door." She murmured to herself and Kid stood behind her, pictures ready in his hands.

"Hiya, wassup!" Greeted the shinigami.

"Guess what?" Maka exclaimed, she was very jumpy.

"Seems you would have some good news for me?" He supplied, Kid came into view,

"It's a girl!" He exclaimed, holding the pictures up for his father to examine. He had to admit, he hadn't seen Kid this excited since learning about the pregnancy. But Lord Death was truly shocked.

"A…a girl you say?" He asked shakily. Maka noted the out of character action Lord Death just showed.

"Yeah, isn't that great news?" Maka asked, her glee somewhat gone.

"Yes, yes that's wonderful new!" The elder quickly covered up.

"Anyway, the baby is completely healthy, but we have to go and round up the group!" Maka said quickly before ending the call.

* * *

Lord Death was slightly taken aback by Maka's quick dismissal. Wait, Maka dismissed him? He didn't mind, no not at all. It just wasn't something Maka does often. But aside from that, they were having a girl. What about Xavier, he was definitely a male. Did they perhaps have a miscarriage before Xavier was born? It's not common this far in the pregnancy but it's not impossible either. Odd.

"I just hope this pregnancy goes well." The worried grim reaper concluded.

* * *

"What was that for?" Kid asked curiously. Maka's disconnection was quick and almost a lie. They hadn't discussed how they were going to tell anyone. But inviting them over did sound like a pretty good way to do it.

"Did you see that? He was surprised it was a girl." Maka pointed out. Kid gave her a look that practically read 'congratulations Captain Obvious.'

"Yes, perhaps he was like you and presumed it was a boy." The poor man was confused.

"No, like he _knew_ it was going to be a boy or something." She pondered the thought.

"You're just over thinking it, it's all okay." He comforted, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Can you call everyone over for lunch? I really need to pee, stupid office wanted me to go in with a full bladder." She seethed before running down the hall and swinging into the bathroom.

* * *

I did a little research on ultrasounds so I hope it came out okay. But I bet you're confused as heck. If so, good! Anyway, I have plans to post another story within the next few months. I plan on finishing this and New Weapon in Death City and finishing the story itself before I even think of posting it. I was also considering getting myself a tablet, I'll have to search for a relatively cheap one:/ Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

The couple had put off releasing the gender for a few weeks. The baby really took it out of Maka and Kid began training a lot more. He had planned on working day and night that month so he would be able to be by Maka's side her last few months of pregnancy and a few more after the baby is born. Then resuming his regular working hours. This made Maka feel slightly guilty, but she knew she was blessed to have a man that would work so hard just to be with his wife and child. But they knew they would have to tell their friends eventually and they knew they would be killed if they didn't say anything until the birth. So on the fifth month of her pregnancy, they finally managed to gather enough tolerance to host the revealing. They invited everyone over for lunch. The pregnant meister was bringing out sandwiches to the coffee table. Set up in a very symmetrical pyramid. The sandwiches themselves cut into triangles. Kid followed her, a pitcher of lemonade and several glasses in hand. They arranged the table just in time as the door bell rang.

"Coming!" Maka called, waddling to the door. She opened it and her friends rushed in, all taking a seat immediately. Kid laughed at their patiently waiting friends. Even Patty was waiting.

"Tell us!" Liz yelled. Maka reentered the room and stood by Kid who wrapped his arm around her.

"It's a girl!" They exclaimed together. Liz let out the loudest squeal ever. Patty was jumping up and down, and Tsubaki congratulated them. Meanwhile, Soul and Black*Star immediately began plotting ways to turn the girl into a 'cool tomboy.' Maka fumed as she listened to them go on about their rather detailed plans. Eventually she found her spare dictionary she kept for special occasions. Let's just say they're taking naps right now.

"Maka this is wonderful! Oh we can dress her up and take her shopping and-" Liz went on. Maka didn't particularly like the idea of her daughter being frilly but she would support her daughter no matter what. Unless she broke the law or did drugs. That would earn her a good foot up the butt. No need to go too far into the future though!

"She'll be wonderful, I'm sure." Tsubaki's quiet voice spoke up, as if reading Maka's mind.

"She'll love giraffes and I can teach her how to snap their necks! I'll be her favorite aunt!" Patty began going over her vivid neck snapping lesson.

"Yeah it's exciting. We already have the colors for the nursery picked out and bought some furniture and clothing for when we come home from the hospital." The girls went through the colors and changed them slightly, eventually coming up with rather stereotypical colors. When the guys finally woke up, Kid spoke with them on various topics. Nothing too important.

* * *

About two weeks later, Maka found herself laying in bed. Kid laying beside her. She had become uncomfortable in her sleep so she took to reading instead. Eventually, she felt something shift in her abdomen. She paused her reading and paid more attention to the previously mentioned area. Suddenly, she felt something jolt in her stomach. She quickly shook Kid awake.

"Kid! Kid! It's the baby!" She hissed. He rolled over, a sleepy haze in his eyes.

"Baby?" He mumbled while sitting up. Maka nodded eagerly. She quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on her growing stomach. He was too tired to complain. Then, his eyes widened.

"What the hell is that?" He asked. He felt it again.

"The baby is kicking." She said joyfully. The sleepyness in Kid suddenly vanished and he leaned closer to her rounded belly. Staring intently at the place he had felt his daughter kick.

"Amazing." He muttered.

* * *

Okay! Please don't hate me for this being so short and for me not updating for a while. School is a pain and I've had friend conflicts already. Can't people just except the fact that I ignore them because I'm awkward? Anyway, I'm going to skip a month or two soon and jump straight to the birth because I'm running out of events. Plus, this will be a bonus to those of you that still read my pointless Author's Notes, what if Xavier gained a special ability when he died but came back? DUN DUN DUN! I'll leave you to play with that. I hope you enjoy and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

"It looks amazing Kid!" Maka cheered as she came in to inspect her husbands progress in the nursery, only to find that he had completely finished it. The walls were painted a soft pink, complimented by the white trim that lined the ceiling and floor. The brown and tan shaggy carpet was soft and held that new carpet smell. He had gotten an elegant white crib with pink sheets. They had debated it for a long time, but ended up not getting bumpers for the crib. Maka was not letting her baby be taken away from her by SIDS **(A/N: Sudden Infant Death Syndrome is more common than you would think. Often occurring when a baby rolls over into the bumpers or a blanket and can't breath. Also occurs if you fall asleep with your baby in either a big bed or in your hold. You could accidentally smother the baby. The more you know! Okay I'll shut up.)** There was a big window with a white rocking chair in front of it. A classic teddy bear sitting in it. The room also had other essentials such as a changing table, and a dresser

"Spent all day working on it." He admitted. The blonde meister could see the several specks of pink paint on him. She immediately ran over and hugged him.

"You never cease to amaze me." She muttered into his chest. Kid laughed and returned the hug. Eventually, turning into a heated make out session. Over the last two months Maka had begun to get more…well horny for lack of better word. So naturally, Kid was enjoying it immensely.

Despite all that. Maka entered her third trimester and noticed she was particularly big for how far along she was. She looked like she was overdue and she wasn't supposed to have the baby for another three weeks. This worried her slightly but she didn't think much of it. Tsubaki came over to view the nursery and ended up dragging Black*Star along with her. He sat with a bored look on his face while the two females gushed over the room.

"Hey Maka." He spoke up, drawing the blonde's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Where does it come out?" He asked. Maka blushed slightly.

"Where does what come out?" She tried to play it off. Hoping he didn't mean the baby.

"The baby." He answered her fears. She glanced at Tsubaki who was trying not to laugh.

"Well, have you and Tsubaki ever done…it?" She asked, Tsubaki had to turn towards the window to hide her amused and embarrassed face.

"Had sex? Well yeah. I'm a god in bed." He threw in with a smirk. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Did not need to know that." She muttered below her breath. Eventually returning to the question.

"Then I assume you know what a vagina is?" She continued on. Black*Star just nodded his head in confirmation.

"Well, it comes out of that." She quickly ended. Black*Star's eyes went wide and he jumped up.

"What!? That big head comes out of that tiny hole?" He yelled in disbelief. Maka's whole face went red and she heard a certain male burst into laughter outside the door. Tsubaki lost it too. Black*Star visibly paled as he tried to imagine the scene. Maka could officially classify that as one of her most embarrassing moments…well next to that time when she was completely wasted and began flirting with Ox. Yeah, that's another story she had no intent on indulging in.

* * *

It had been a good week since her encounter with the clueless assassin and her due date was two weeks away. Maka's contractions were getting stronger. She eventually got up to go to the bathroom. When she managed to waddle her way into the small room and sat down on the toilet to relieve herself, she felt something pop inside of her and she felt something rush out of her. It was like a water balloon popped inside of her.

"K-Kid!" She shouted. She didn't hear anything.

"KID!" She tried louder, her voice boomed out of the bathroom and echoed down the hall. She heard the thump of feet and soon a breathless Kid arrived in the doorway.

"My water broke." The meister panicked. Kid's face went white.

* * *

Again, short. But the next chapter is the concluding one. I will release it tonight too! There **will** be a third story because I feel like I let you guys down with this one. You know how I sort of write in third person but it's also a mixture of Maka's POV? That's what I'm doing with the next story just in a certain little boys POV. Anyway, please don't hate me and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Kid put his rather impressive driving skills to use as he weaved through the streets of Death City. Desperately trying to get his grunting wife to the hospital. When they arrived, he assisted her to the front desk, she hadn't yelled or complained yet. He sort of expected this with their rather violent history. He explained the situation to the nurse at the desk and she quickly got Maka a wheel chair. She was rolled into a room and Kid followed behind her. In about half an hour she was set up in a rather typical room with a TV. She had an IV in her arm and Kid was beside her for comfort. He had called their friends and they showed up within ten minutes flat.

"MAKA! I'M HERE TO BLESS YOUR BABY WITH MY GODLY PRESENCE!" A voice yelled as he burst into the room. Tsubaki ran in behind him but was a little too late.

"Dammit Black*Star! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I'M IN?" Maka yelled, obviously not in the best mood.

"But my presence should help!" Black*Star continued to smile, the poor idiot.

"There is a gigantic child coming out of my fucking vagina. I'm not in the best mood and you pissing me off definitely doesn't help now come here." She said as calmly as possible. Kid and Tsubaki became suspicious but Black*Star hesitantly did as instructed. When he got close enough, Maka reached up to hug him around the neck. She pulled him down and squeezed as hard as physically possible.

"If you say one more word, I WILL snap your neck." She said quietly into his ear. When she let go, she closed her eyes and sighed, grateful for the peace. Nobody noticed Soul until Black*Star joined him in the corner he was cowering in.

"Tiny tits is moody." He sputtered, Maka didn't even open an eye as she implanted a book into the albino's skull. When Liz and Patty came strolling in not too long after they simply looked at the two. Patty decided that for once, she wouldn't talk. It was too dangerous. Liz simply looked at Tsubaki, then at the sleeping Maka, then back at Tsubaki.

"They piss her off?" Tsubaki just nodded.

* * *

Soul was still passed out and Black*Star had fallen asleep. Patty was drawing silently on the small table by the sofa. Tsubaki and Liz conversed and read a magazine on the couch while Kid fell asleep sitting in a chair next to Maka's bed. His head laying on the bed itself. A nurse eventually came in to check the baby and Maka's pulse. She paused and looked in horror when she saw the white haired male on the floor.

"Is he alive?" Is what she mouthed at Kid. He simply nodded, his eye lids heavy with sleep.

* * *

2:30, August 8, 2017.

Maka was nine centimeters dilated. At some point, everyone except for Kid had been ushered into the waiting room. Kid and Maka fell back asleep after the doctor came to see how dilated she was.

Kid was drawn out of his sleep by a gut wrenching scream. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu from when he heard that almost exact scream a while after he passed out while fighting the Kishin. It was one of the reasons he woke up at all. But this time, he was up in a second, he knew who this horrible scream belonged to.

"Sir, I'll need you to put these on." A woman handed him some green scrubs and he rushed to put them on. A doctor was at the foot of the bed, flanked by two nurses.

"Okay Mrs. Albarn. Get ready to push." He started. Kid rushed to her side and immediately slipped his hand in hers. She squeezed his hand as she pushed. He swore he heard something snap. One thing he knew for sure.

Maka was a screamer.

"You're doing great! I can see the head." The nurses and doctor continued to coach her through the delivery.

"Give me one more good push!" The doctor exclaimed after several minutes of screaming and pushing. Maka screamed as she pushed with everything she had, squeezing Kid's hand even harder.

"Your babies out!" The female nurse shouted happily. The doctor asked if Kid would like to cut the cord and he decided to do so. It made him feel like he participated and wasn't a dead weight in some sense.

"It's a boy!" The doctor shouted as he held the baby up for show. It only lasted a moment though before they whisked him off to check him and make sure he was healthy. The couple both froze in shock. The doctor began to slip his gloves off and stood up.

"A-a boy?" Maka stuttered, somewhat surprised.

"Yep!" The doctor walked to the other side of the bed.

"We were told it was a girl." Kid explained the reason for their confusion. It was the doctors turn to be puzzled.

"Well, although it's extremely unlikely, it is possible for the baby to move around or not be fully developed during the ultrasound. Leading to confusion of the gender. I'm terribly sorry, but at least you have a healthy baby boy!" The doctor left for a moment, returning with a small bundle in his arms. He handed the baby down to Maka and she looked at him. Then it hit her like a wall.

She was a mother.

She looked lovingly at the child before her. He already had a head full of hair, exactly like his fathers and dark, forest green eyes like his mother. She was surprised by the fact that he had so much hair, his eyes had already developed their color, and the fact that his eyes were already open!

"It's normal for the child of a shinigami to develop early." Kid reassured, calming Maka slightly. She sighed.

"My adorable Xavier." She whispered, she looked at Kid for confirmation and he shook his head.

* * *

"Where's daddy?" The little boy asked his mother. His honest green eyes the same shade as her own.

"He's on a mission with aunt Liz and aunt Patty." She explained, sad when a look a disappointment landed on his face.

"Can I go help him?" He asked hopefully. The woman felt horrible crushing his hope.

"I'm sorry buddy. It's too dangerous." She concluded, tucking in the boy and sweeping a lock of black hair out of his eyes, planting a quick kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Xavier." She said lovingly before shutting off the lights and closing the door. Xavier waited until he heard his mother's movements quiet down. He carefully cracked his door open and looked up and down the hall. He snuck out of the house and began walking down the street. He decided to look at his grandfathers school.

"Grandpa usually gives daddy his missions." The boy mumbled his thoughts. He arrived at the base of the grand stairway.

"Hello there." Came a male voice from behind. The boy turned around to find a muscular figure looming over him. He had words above his eye and his hair cut short.

"Should you really be out here alone?" The man spoke again. Xavier kept his lips sealed. Mommy told him to never EVER talk to strangers. The mans smirk dropped from his face and he growled.

"Don't ignore me child." Xavier got nervous. But he wanted to be like Daddy and Mommy. They were super brave.

"You lost your chance, even though it was small." He snarled. He began chanting and Xavier felt a pain shoot through his stomach. He screamed and felt tears begin pouring out of his eyes. The man quickly ran off and Xavier felt himself fall to the ground. His eyes sight blurred with tears as he whimpered.

"Mommy…Daddy…" He whispered as his vision went dark

* * *

_Knock knock_

Kid got up from his spot on the couch. His wife stayed still. She was still depressed over their son's death. He blamed himself but she wouldn't let him. It had been about a year since that event yet it was still fresh in their minds. They could still see his little body laying in a pool of blood. They never figured out who did it, but Kid hasn't given up. He opened the door and looked around, not seeing anyone. Until he looked down. His eyes went wide with shock.

"M-Maka. Come here!" He shouted into the next room. The woman slowly approached the door. Her eyes dull.

"Loo-look." He pointed at the child. Maka took in the stripes and the emerald eyes, the life immediately returned to her eyes and the tears began flowing as she collapsed to her knees. She brought the child into her embrace.

"My adorable Xavier." She sobbed. Kid fell to his knees and held both the woman and the child. He let a few tears slip, yet inside he was bursting with joy.

"Mommy, Daddy. I need to tell you a story." He said brightly, as if nothing happened. Maka was glad he seemed unfazed and unharmed. They listened intently as he went on about the two in high school and about the one mission when they had to babysit a lost child. It was only when he finished the story they remembered the child was him. So many unanswered questions were answered, so many gaps in their timeline, filled.

But that didn't matter nearly as much.

They had their Xavier.

_Their adorable Xavier._

* * *

Done! The next story will follow Xavier a little when he's about six and ten and such but mostly when he's in his teens. It will be told mostly in his perspective. I'll probably get the first chapter of that out within the next week. And for those of you asking why the others don't remember Xavier, it's because when Kid and Maka returned, the magic sort of resonated like a wave throughout the world. Like a big blanket spreading out, covering up any memory of Xavier, looking for anything logical to replace it. Xavier just removed the blanket as you can see. Make sense? Feel free to ask questions! I hope you enjoy and please review!


	11. Author's Note

**Hello!**

**I have already posted the first chapter of the next story. **

**_Abilities._**

**Go check it out if you're interested and maybe drop a review? **

**Some of your questions will be answered in the next story, so if I don't answer them, that's why. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**~firechloe**


End file.
